The present invention relates to ingredients for nontoxic bubble liquid, especially the ingredients that are edible, sweet and that produce edible and touchable bubbles during play, making bubble blowing more entertaining.
Traditionally, the ingredient of bubble suds is inedible solvent that limits the players to blow bubbles with the stick soaked with suds. In addition to inedibility, anyone touching such suds must clean his/her hand in case the chemical ingredient enters into the human body.
The main objective for the present invention is to add edible ingredients into the bubble liquid that makes it not only able to produce bubbles, but also allow people to swallow the bubbles or place the bubble liquid into their mouth to blow bubbles without worrying about any damage caused by the liquid to their body. Furthermore, the sweetness and fragrance in the bubbles make the liquid more tasty.
The following describes the detailed ingredients and operation action for the present invention.